


Spirit of the Season

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [55]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: The gals have a nice holiday vacation, and a time to reminisce.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Comes Marching Home [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Spirit of the Season

“Coming up here for the Solstice was among your greatest ever ideas,” Korra said, strolling through the icy walkways of Agna Qel’a. The buildings were studded with bright streamers, ice walls internally glowing with festive colored lights, a tradition growing with each passing festival. “I mean, I  _ knew _ that the Summer Solstice down south was the Winter one up here, but I’d just always assumed I’d go home for both. Alternating makes it more fair AND warmer!”

“For a certain definition of ‘warm,’” Asami said, shivering slightly in her high collared peacoat. 

“Aww, I forgot how much of a whiner my continental wife can be,” Korra teased, grabbing that high collar and pulling Asami into a kiss. “Let me warm you up a little.” Then she craned her head down, kissed Asami’s neck… then exhaled a tropical breeze down into Asami’s coat. 

Asami’s whole body relaxed--she could deal with slightly cold thighs when the rest of her was so cozy. Though a few more of those neck kisses… “And  _ that  _ was among your greatest ever ideas,” she chuckled. 

Korra laughed, kissing her way back up Asami’s neck before staring into her eyes. Her hands fell to grasp Asami’s. “When did I get so lucky?” 

“Why, I do believe it was ten years ago,” Asami replied. “That’s when we met, after all.”

“Ten… Spirits, you’re right! Gosh that almost makes me feel old… It’s been  _ ten years _ since I came to Republic City! That just doesn’t  _ sound _ right.” 

“Do you doubt my math?” 

“Just my own internal sense of time,” Korra chuckled, stepping to the side, leaving one hand clasping Asami’s. 

A small gaggle of spirits, who appeared as fruit pastries walking on long, spindly legs, scampered by them along the canal edge, each carrying a basket full of flower petals. As they walked, they alternated casting handfuls of the petals into the canal, making the water as colorful as the city itself. The spirits were building their own traditions as well. 

“I heard about this,” Asami said, watching the same thing Korra did, “Any flower petals people take as a keepsake stay fresh for as long as they keep them, but any left in the canal in the morning disappear.” 

“Just like the last ten years,” Korra said, waterbending a pair of violet petals up to them and tucking them into Asami’s pocket. 

Asami arched an eyebrow. “The last ten years vanished?” 

“Parts of them. But the parts I’ve kept are still as fresh as the day I got them.” 

Asami took a step back from her. “Where is my wife? The Korra I know is nowhere near that smooth.” 

Korra stuck out her tongue.

They both laughed. 

“Ten years,” Korra mused, resuming their walk. 

“Since we met,” Asami said. “A few things have happened since then.” 

“A few. Ten years since I kissed your boyfriend.” 

Asami crinkled her nose. “Nine years since you saved the world.” 

“Nine years since you got to experience  _ actual _ cold.”

“That’s hardly a momentous event.”

“Well they aren’t all about me. You’re pretty fantastic yourself, don’t you forget.” 

Asami nodded. The gentle notes of flute music drifted from across the canal. Wordlessly, they maneuvered toward the bridge that would lead them closer. “Eight years since I debuted Future Industry’s new vision. If I can call it ‘new’ anymore. Really took charge and rebuilt my company.” 

“Seven since I could walk again,” Korra said quietly as they climbed the stairs to the bridge. 

“Six since you came back.” She squeezed Korra’s hand. 

They strode past another couple, standing at the crest of the bridge, overlooking the canal. “That was a bittersweet year.” 

“It was.” 

They allowed that to linger a moment, the flute music slowly coalescing into a lively dancing tune with each step they took. 

Five years since their big fight. 

They allowed that thought to last until the end of the bridge. 

“Five years since you saved the world again,” Asami said. 

“Since  _ we _ saved the world,” Korra corrected her. “And five years since you mixed our souls together.”

“You had a part in that as well, as I recall. And five years since you set up this whole festival. Brought some joy into the world.”

“It didn’t take much to convince people about having a bi-annual party. Especially when it keeps these little guys from tearing things apart.” 

“Semi-annual,” Asami said. “‘Bi’ means every other year.” 

“I thought ‘Bi’ meant something else entirely. Should I call up Mako to remind me?” 

Asami elbowed her in the side. “Four years?”

“Four years… since Bolin thought he was a cop and arrested you?” 

“You’re on thin ice,” Asami growled. 

Korra froze, looking down at the sidewalk. Then she relaxed. “Metaphorically, you mean.” 

Asami cackled. “Doofus. Have I mentioned how glad I am I married you?” 

“At least once a day for the last three years. And likewise.” She leaned over for a quick kiss to Asami’s cheek. “What about two years ago?”

“Hmm.” Asami frowned. “We had our honeymoon, settled back into our routines... I had that big bridge project for Kyoshi Island…” 

“I suppose there was the wildfire I fought down by Chameleon Bay… was that last year or two years ago?” 

“Two years?” She snapped her fingers. “Yeah, because it happened in the autumn, you were telling me about the leaves changing as you helped clean up.” 

“No, no that was after the flood in Jin Le.” 

“The… oh you’re  _ right _ .” 

“That does happen, now and then.” 

They turned a corner, and found the source of the music--a trio of flute players surrounded by a small mob of children and spirits, all dancing together. 

“I guess it’s not a bad thing that we’ve found a routine,” Korra said. “After the first five years, I think we had enough drama for a lifetime.” 

“Paying down our drama debt early, so we can live the rest of our lives without?” Asami asked. 

“Hey, if that’s how it works out, you won’t hear me arguing.”

“Me either,” Asami smiled, pulling Korra toward the music. “We’re supposed to be celebrating, and if we can’t think of anything momentous disrupting our happy lives in the last two years--what’s more worth celebrating than that?” 

Korra grinned, and they danced together, the biggest kids there, with the highest spirits in the entire North Pole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Korrasami Secret Santa exchange, for im-caelli on Tumblr! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
